


Start Again

by bigbootymalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbootymalik/pseuds/bigbootymalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs away from his arranged marriage with Zayn Malik. He runs away but a few months later he sees Zayn again and he's with Niall Horan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeankirsteinbodt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeankirsteinbodt/gifts).



He was the kind of beautiful that you only get to see once is what Harry first thought when he saw Zayn. He doesn't know what his parents have gotten him into by arranging a marriage for them considering his father was homophobic as hell but you know you do crazy things to impress people you love. So Harry agrees to it and it looks like Zayn has too by the face splitting smile taking up his face as he walks down the isle in a ironed suit with a pink tie looking marvelous.

Harry is nipping his lip,he knows. He does it when he's nervous. Everyone is watching him and his palms are sweaty and did it just get like five-hundred degrees hotter in here? 

"Are you alright?" a The old minister with no hair asks his beer belly poking out of his tunic and a timid smile on his face.

"My collars chaffing," Harry whispers back hooking his index finger around the neck of his suit and giving it a tug.

The pastor only gave him a small nod and a pat on the back.

"It's starting," He murmured and maybe he was more excited than Harry.

Harry turned to look and Zayn and wow. Zayn always looked wow but he has a wow-ier glow about him right now.

And suddenly Harry can't breathe. The room was getting smaller and Harry just couldn't.

"Son?" Harry knew it was the pastor but his vision was blurry and maybe he's exaggerating a little or maybe he's not but he has to get out of here. He has to leave.

So he does.

He runs past the pastor, past Zayn and out the church door at a in human speed, ignoring all the gasps and 'Harry! Where are you going?'. 

He actually ran a good five minutes and he had come pretty far but he was out of breath and needed water for his burning throat.

Harry leaned his palms on his knees and breathed in and out. He thanked God in heaven for a small rundown gas station only a few yards away.

He got looks for the tux and perfectly slicked hair but he had to get in and get out before people started to look for him.

He gulped his water down in two seconds and threw it on the dirt road as he started walking towards anywhere really. 

~~~2 years later~~~

Harry rushed up and down the small bar trying to get everyone's order in. It's all shouting and cussing so he's working the best he can. 

"Harry?" Harry slowly turns his head and sees Zayn and his face looks more sculpted, the stubble sprinkled across his jaw making him look a lot more masculine and his eyes an olive-brown.

"Zayn." Harry ends up whispering. Then something gets thrown at him and he realizes he still has to make seventeen hundred drinks. Zayn only nods at him and tosses him a look before heading back to a table with a blonde haired boy.

But when Zayn literally pops out of no where and splays his hand across Harry's back when Harry is walking out the pub it shocks Harry so much and he's all sorry's when he screams in Zayn's face.

"You embarrassed me. I was humiliated when you left- and I didn't love you let's get that clear Harry Styles- But I have to know why."

"I just wasn't ready,"

"Bollocks. You think I was ready? I'm fucking twenty-one I'm not ready but we were doing this for our family and that's what I thought that whole thing was about,"

"This is about you're ego and how I damaged it when I walked away isn't it?"

Zayn only scoffs and shakes his head. 

"I don't give a flying fuck, Styles. About what you think of me or my ego..." Then Zayn looks off into the distance and lights a fag and he's some kind of art and his eyes gleam when he looks back at Harry.  
"They looked everywhere for you," he says and he's slipping the cigarette in between his lips and it's so obscene.

"I didn't want to be found," 

"Called being a coward," Zayn says and then he's walking away.  
******  
A few months later

Harry sees Zayn everywhere now. At the grocery store, the pub, the little café down the street, everywhere. And he's usually with that blonde boy.

"You stalking me?"

Zayn jumps back his tea almost spilling and stares back at Harry.

"You scared me,"

Harry nodded and stared at the blonde lad.

"I'm Harry,"

"I know, I'm Niall Horan nice to meet you I guess."

And boy once you get Niall to start talking he doesn't stop.

"So then she said-"

"Are you a thing?" Harry asked cutting Niall off.

Zayn looked at Niall and then back to Harry and nodded.

"Been together for a while," 

"Six months about," Niall adds. 

"You know Zayn and I almost got married?"

And why? Why? Why? Why did he say that? Niall just looked between them and then made a point to brush past Harry when he stormed out the café.

Zayn only looked at Harry and rolled his eyes.

"I think you've caught feelings over the two years we've been apart,"  
******

Harry thought about it...Did he catch feelings? And is that why when he saw Niall he had the urge to slap him in the face with a brick? Harry was confused and he laid awake thinking about it. And maybe he knew what to do..?  
*******

"Niall broke up with me," Is how Zayn basically just greeted Harry and Harry physically cringed because Zayn sounded upset.

"I didn't-"

"Apperently, I look at you like you hung the stars and the moon? But you and I both know if you did that the solar system would be spinning out of axis"

Harry rolled his eyes at Zayn.  
"Six months though...out the drain...just like that."

"I guess?"

"You don't sound as upset as you did when you first walked in." 

"I never really cared, I mean if Niall doesn't trust me he's not the one, yeah?"

Harry nods and he makes sure to look into Zayn's eyes "I trust you." 

And it went uphill from there.

Fin


End file.
